He's Gonna Kill You
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Never touch an vampire's mate. Fandom: Exo


Title: He's Gonna Kill You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Sehun/Luhan, Kris/Suho, Tao/Lay, Xiumin/Chen, and D.O./Kai.

Characters: Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joon Myun, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Xiumin/Kim Min Seok, Chen/Kim Jong Dae, Kai/Kim Jong In, D.O./Do Kyung Soo, Chanyeol/Park Chan Yeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baek Hyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, and Lay/Zhang Yi Xing.

Summary: Never touch an vampire's mate.

Disclaimer: Exo is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

For hours they carve into his skin until when it heals back its bright pink from the past abuse it obtained, his cold blood covered his seat and almost reached where they stood. They drag silver across his face, legs and even stab it into his thigh leaving it in for what feels like days but it's only minutes. He can't even remember the blood that was earlier on his tongue but he knows it's been to long. He can taste the burning heat of silver. It wasn't just on his skin anymore, it was in his throat, twisting his gut making his thirsty even crazier.

Lay was hungry.

He was fucking starving, and that idiots before him were not helping.

He knew the coven was coming for him especially his siren Kim 'Suho' Joonmyun and his mate Zitao.

He could feel it.

The anger seething through the bond between him and Tao. He won't be able to hunt alone until the next century.

Suddenly nails are scratching through his scalp and it snaps Lay out of his daydream. The nails grab his blond strands yanking his head up until it seemed his neck was going to snap. The female detective, whose name he refused to learn, had an bright smile as her other hand came to rub the caked blood off his face, "Now sweetheart, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?". She didn't seemed bothered that the vampire was glaring at her as she seated herself onto his lap letting her hand trial down his bare chest.

"Just tell us where your coven is and we'll end all your suffering." The male detective announced from his position leaning against the wall, he was wiping his silver knife clean of Lay's blood from the earlier activities.

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer pumpkin but luckier for you I'm gonna give you another try. Now where is your coven?"

Lay opened his mouth to slam it shut as the lights in the jail flickered on and off. Finally settling on, Lay felt an shiver run his spine as an roar so loud ripped through the building founded by another piercing roar which could only be made by a mate. The male detective cursed pulling out his walkie-talkie trying to figure out what was happening by the voice he received made everything in the room go stiff.

"You took my childe. I'm coming for you." Suho hissed before the blood-freezing scream filled the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Lay was waiting.

The female detective lost all of her playfulness at the screams and cries of her teammates. She stayed behind Lay holding the silver knife directly above his heart, the only way to truly kill an vampire. The male detective crumbled at the screams and cries. He shoved himself into the corner holding his knife shaking, Lay could see Sehun, and Chanyeol playing with him before throwing him to their mates.

Lay smiled as he heard the footsteps approach the jail calmly. The locks snapped as Tao stood in the doorway in all his glory. Blood was dripping from his hands and his mouth but Lay could try that his mate haven't bleed anyone. The area behind him was pitch black but Lay's eyes adjusted to see the destroyed and scattered bodies behind them.

No, the look in Tao's eyes told him, he was waiting for them the people who touched his mate.

Lay watched as Tao entered the room followed by his sire Suho with his own mate Kris gripping his hand tightly both of them painted in blood.

"Come in closer and I'll kill him. Only you and you stay, or else." The female hissed pointing at Suho and Tao.

Sehun and Chanyeol immediately hook their arms around Luhan and Baekhyun who started snarling as the female detective as she dragged the knife across Lay's chest slowly claiming they were moving to slow. Kai and D.O calmly pulled back but the red eyes started in the pitch black background, waiting. Chen wrapped his around Xiumin before gently grabbing Kris's hand. Kris squeezed Suho's hand before following disappearing into the pitch black.

"You killed my teammates, it's only fair. A life for a life. You owe me that."

"You stole my childe. I owe you nothing but a long painful death. Release my childe now." Suho hissed. The male detective laughed, his voice still shaking, "Y-yeah right and you'll just kill us right after. He's not going anywhere."

Tao didn't say anything as he stepped closer, his eyes glued to the female detective "You didn't care for the others nor do you care for your partner. Release my mate to me and I'll ensure that he won't touch you."

"What about them? The rest of your coven?" The female detective demanded ignoring the man's crazy look for her even considering it.

"I swear on my mate none of them will touch you."

"Kill him first." she ordered pointing at her partner. The man's face went from confused to pissed as he launched at his partner only to be caught by Kai. The tan immortal sent a look towards the female as he rip into the man's neck not enough to kill him immediately but he would bleed to death. The man choked as he tried to fight back and scream as Kai dragged his body into the dark.

The female nodded. Keeping her eyes glued to Suho and Tao she leaned down pulling the key to the ankle chains from her blouse and the key to the wrist chains from her boot. She shoved Lau first as she held onto his shirt keeping the silver pressed to his spine as she walked forward. "Turn all the lights back on and clear me a path or else. If anyone thinks about touching me, I'll press the button my knife and stab him. Once inside it'll release thousands of flakes of silver into his blood killing him in either seconds or days but it will be painful." the female detective announced daring anyone to make a move.

Tao sidestepped but his eyes stay glued.

The lights smacked back on revealing the gruesome sight. Bodies were scattered and blood decorated everything and anything. Her partner body was crumbled as he was being drained by D.O, Baekhyun and Luhan at the same time. Suddenly they dropped the man which revealed that he was still barely breathing as Kris pulled him closer looking him in the eyes as he snapped his neck ending it all, before throwing his body away like trash.

"Move." Suho ordered.

Lay watched as his coven path. Moving Lay watches as Tao found behind like a hawk his eyes glued to the female detective's knife pressed against Lay's spine. Suddenly the female tripped and that was all the time Tao needed. Suho moved in a blink holding Lay in his arms, his own teeth ripping into his arm as he presses it against Lay's mouth forcing him to drink.

"Let me go! You swore!"

"I held my promise. None of my coven members shall touch you. I never promised I would not." Tao whispered as he tightened his grip around her head. She screamed as the grip grew tighter as she scratched, kicked, clawed even tried to bite her way to freedom but they all proved hopeless. She veins began more predominant as Tao's grip tighten until a loud crack filled the room as blood pooled in her eyes, mouth, and ears. Finally Tao dropped her not bothering to taste he probably bitter blood turning his attention to the healed Lay still being cradled by his sire.

In a matter of seconds Lay was wrapped in Tao's arms, "You're never leaving our bedroom for the next four centuries." Tao hissed into Lay's ear.


End file.
